


Loving A Beast

by MatrixDream



Series: My Favourite Fics Of Mine [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Love this ship!, M/M, Oneshot, Relaxing, We need more!, crackship, rarepair, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreadwing reads a data pad and relaxes with his favourite bot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving A Beast

                Dreadwing rested against the relaxing Predacon and pulled out a data pad. He sighed contently as heat radiated off of the larger frame and warmed his own. He fluttered his wings before getting comfortable and sinking into the warmth. Predaking purred and brought the Seeker closer to his frame before placing a large wing over the blue mech. The data pad illuminated the unexpected shelter and Dreadwing began to read. Upon noticing attention was now off of him, Predaking rested his helm in the other mech’s lap. Dreadwing scratched behind one of his horns and stroked his neck. The Seeker felt the frame under him begin to vibrate and he smiled softly as the Predacon nuzzled against his servo. He put the data pad down and continued lavishing the beast with affection and attention. He rubbed under the Predacons chin and pet his helm before massaging neck cabling. Predaking began whuffling and Dreadwing laughed before kissing his snout. He began purring again and nuzzled the blue mech’s faceplate before laying his helm down. He offlined his optics and relaxed as the soothing motions continued. His vents steadied and his sparkbeat slowed indicating he was close to recharge. Dreadwing continued stroking his horns and helm before slowly reaching for the waiting data pad. Predaking cracked an optic open and growled quietly.

                “Sorry.” Dreadwing chuckled and lifted his servo off of the data pad.

Predaking shook his helm before closing his optic and falling into recharge. Dreadwing checked before sliding the data pad over with his pede and beginning to read. He rested his servo on Predaking’s neck and smiled at the slumbering beast before returning to his book.


End file.
